Her New Joy
by kaden292
Summary: She never wanted to remember what happened. She wanted to forget, but this new life that she was holding, she would never forget and now, she never wanted to. FemNaru FemNaruto Canon-divergence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Non-graphic rape of an underage child (it's very short, the very first paragraph, ignore it if you want) NOT BETA-ED

 **updated:** okay, so a lot of ya'll have read the first version, and while it was okay, I couldn't really move the story how I wanted it and it was kind of unemotional for Naruto. So I hopefully fixed that and got enough detail for everyone.

Chapter 1

The man smelled like alcohol. She didn't understand why he looked at her like he wanted to eat her. It's then that she understood with horrifying detail what was happening.

It came back in flashes, unwanted images. Dark, foul smelling, angry images. Naruto wanted to forget that it ever happened, she wanted to never remember what the man looked like. But in her tiny ten-year-old body was a bump on her abdomen, and she knew that she would never forget. As terrified as she was at the thought of taking care of another person, a human being, she knew that this person would always be family, forever hers.

That night changed her and it showed. At the academy, most of the other students were whispering and making comments. She tried to avoid everyone, but mostly she would run away from the teachers if they got too close. Her body would tremble and her breathing became short if they came within ten feet of her.

It was just her luck they were starting to learn the henge. Although at first, she didn't know what it would mean to her to change into someone else. Well, she understood that it would be great for confusing the enemy and whatnot, until Iruka explained a couple of other uses, but what caught her attention was, "One can use the henge for undercover work in another village, to keep from being detected, especially if they don't like Konoha."

It sounded like the answer to all her prayers. Being able to hide in plain sight.

It took a couple of weeks before she could change into someone she knew correctly, but now she wanted to create an image for herself.

While she never cared about what she looked like, she couldn't do that with her henge. She took to listening in to what some of the other girls were talking about, before she disregarded that idea, it sounded like fantasy with all the makeup and hair and super fancy clothes.

Heading to the market after a short day at the academy, she watched perched on one of the stores roofs.

It took a couple of hours before a plan started forming. She knew she would have to change her hair and eye color. She couldn't be too skinny or too curvy, not wanting to grab any more attention than what was needed.

It took a couple of days before she could get the body how she wanted it. Her hair was darker, dirtier blonde then her natural color. Her eyes were dark Hazel, bordering on light brown. Overall, her body looked healthy with some slight curves that could be hidden or pronounced with the right type of clothing. She chose to hide them, not wanting to grab any attention to her body.

As she looked in the mirror at the finished product, she startled when she felt tears run down her cheeks. She felt relief. The days of having to walk through the village and see hate filled stares or avoid people who say mean things, are over. Now, she still wants to be a ninja, but the academy is a lot better than the market.

Naruto's trips into the village market were much better in her henge than in her real body. All the people treated her nicely and even remembered her name that she gave them, "Uzu." She was so confused as to why they treated her real image badly.

She thought about this while she was looking at different meats that the store had. She absently started rubbing her 9-month bulging belly.

Naruto was interrupted by someone placing their hand on her shoulder. The flinch that it caused made the other person retract their hand from her person.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but you've been standing there for quite some time. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay?" the voice was male and older. She didn't like that he was standing so close.

She looked at him, but quickly looked away, "N-no, I'm fine. I-I was just lost in t-th-thought."

She recognized the man. It was hard not to, with his son being an exact replica of the man. Shikaku Nara. No one had approached her while she was in the store before and she didn't want to offend him, but she didn't know where to go from here.

"I'm sorry, b-but is there something that you need?" Her hands clenched the package of meat she was holding, hoping that the man would walk away.

His eyes narrowed on her, "no, but the choices of fish you have are bad for pregnancy. Did your doctor not tell you this?"

She looked down at the fish she has been holding. It was the same type of fish that she bought all the time, mostly because she liked the taste, "no, I didn't know that. I didn't know that I couldn't eat certain things while pregnant."

He sighed, "troublesome." Taking the fish from her hands and putting it back on the self, he moved a couple of steps away towards a different type of fish. She followed but not too closely. She didn't want any kind of contact with the man, even if she got the feeling that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Avoid that one while you're pregnant, but these here should be okay," he explained as he pointed out a few different choices. "And, you should really go see a doctor to make sure everything is okay."

She frowned and bit her lip, "I really don't want anyone to touch me, and that would make a doctor's visit hard."

His eyes wandered over her form and a few other items in her basket until it clicked into place, "oh!" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "sorry, I didn't realize."

She frowned at him again before she sighed and turned to the fish on display. Try as she might, she didn't have much in the way of recipes and learning to cook was difficult. And she didn't know what these fish would taste like.

"What are you planning on cooking?" He asked. Some of the items in her basket didn't make sense and should be avoided while pregnant.

She glared at him, getting frustrated that he was still talking with her, "not that it is any of your business, but I don't have a lot of recipes that I know and you just took away almost all of them. So, no, I don't know what I am going to cook!"

His eyes went wide as she started to yell at him, "troublesome, then eat with my family tonight."

Her jaw dropped, no one had ever invited her to eat before and never at their house. But she wasn't Naruto right now, and no one had a reason not.

She tried to shake her head, "it wasn't my idea, Yoshino, my wife, has seen you multiple times and has been worried about you."

Someone… was…worried…ABOUT HER! A blush grew across her whole face as she followed Shikaku out of the store and on to the street.

The walk was slow and quiet. She smiled to herself, but she still had a couple of feet between them.

When they entered the house, Naruto didn't notice at first, but it was very still in the Nara home.

"Looks like Yoshino isn't home yet. Would you like to play a game of Shogi while we wait?" Shikaku offered. It was then that she noticed the tense line in his shoulders.

She tried to decline, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to play." she wrapped her arms around her belly hoping that would calm her.

He led her to the back garden and helped her sit on the porch. Herbs and flowers surrounded the garden, but she could also see some of the Nara deer off in the distance. Shikaku came back with some tea for them both.

A memory came to her and her hands started to tremble, she _really_ didn't want to be here. Shikamaru had told Choji before class that his mom was out of the village helping her sister. She glanced at Shikaku who wasn't even looking at her.

She was startled out of her rushing thoughts when a cold wet nose bumped her hand. The baby deer pranced around in a circle when it got her attention. She giggled at the cute display. Oh, how she wanted to pet the silky looking coat, but she felt eyes on her. They weren't from Shikaku, but the Doe that was staring from across the yard.

The Doe bowed her head before she went back to grazing on the grass. Naruto looked down a little one and held out her hand.

"Troublesome," she stopped rubbing the baby deer to glance at Shikaku. He was so quiet that she forgot that he was there for a moment.

Looking back down, "what its name?"

Shikaku tilted his head to look at her, "the fawn doesn't have a name yet. Shikamaru will have to name him but he is taking his time with it."

Speaking of names, "you never told me your name."

Naruto froze and looked at the older man. She set down the cup to have her hands free, he gave her a knowing looking, "why? How?!"

She flinched when his eyes locked with hers, "you are a child," she stated simply, "but a smart one. Who would dare harm a pregnant woman? It's not something someone your age would think of and it surprised me that you did, but Shikamaru has told me that you're unpredictable."

She flinched again, but this time it had nothing to do with Shikaku and more to do with her tensing belly.

A team of ANBU jumped down in front of them. She even recognized one of them. Moving to give them more space her stomach cramped again for she felt something release. She froze as her face flushed and tears came to her eyes, it felt like she had just peed herself in front of 5 adults.

"Sir, I don't know how, but she's not faking the pregnancy. But even worse, she's in labor right now."

Shikaku's eyes watched her as got up and to his horror her water broke right there.

Three of the ANBU each took a step back and Shikaku rolled his eyes, "Boar, inform the Hokage and make sure no one else hears you. We don't need anyone knowing what is going on. Hare, grab emergency seal team A," turning to look at the terrified girl.

"Naruto, we will explain everything after this is over, but I need you change back because you can't have those babies in the village and the easiest way would be to hide you."

She took a step back, "No, I-I won't let you hurt my baby!"

"I do will everything in my power to make sure that you and your babies are fine. But for now I need you to trust me to keep you safe, you and your baby." He took a step forward hoping that this would get through to her.

She was tempted to run away, but having a baby by yourself wouldn't be easy, even if she healed quickly.

"Promise me that you'll tell me why everyone hates me!" Naruto begged, she wanted to know why the villagers hated her.

Shikaku looked at the girl with her fierce determination, "I will tell you. Only after you have that baby, okay?"

Naruto nodded and allowed Shikaku to step towards her. She released the henge she had on herself. Shikaku didn't know what to expect, but seeing the tiny girl and know that she was raped to be put in this position was just horrible.

He grabbed her had as a contraction hit her making sure she didn't lose her balance.

They both heard the creak of wood from the porch, "Dad, what's Naruto doing here?"

Shikaku turned to look at his son and then back at Naruto, "Can he know?"

Naruto turned to look at the boy, "yeah, he's never been mean to me, but he's not really a friend. I know he is smart and won't tell anyone. Not that they would believe him anyways."

It only took them a few minutes to travel to a cave that was lined with suppression seals. A medic arrived shortly after they did, then following the Hokage was Boar.

Naruto didn't know what to say to the face of the man that was like a grandfather to her, so she just cried and apologized.

"It's alright my dear, you get through this and we'll talk about everything, okay?" she nodded at him with a small smile.

The medic-nin startled everyone, "ah! Oh, my!"

Shikaku was the one that demanded to know first, "there's nothing wrong. Actually, she is in very good health, but she's not pregnant with one baby, but two"

Both older men turned to look at the girl in amazement as she scrunched up in pain.

Shikamaru looked around the cave, he was in the corner away from the view, not that he wanted to see like at all. Things apparently were moving quickly because the medic-nin was ordering people around and then looking at Naruto's _place_ , and that thought only made him blush.

A few moments later crying came and the noise seemed to ring in his ear. It wasn't like the annoying cry from babies in the market, this was a cry of new life and that sent shivers down his spine.

Then it happened again a few moments later another cry, softer but no less spine tingling.

"What are their names?" the medic-nin had asked, probably for the paper work.

Naruto looked at the Hokage and then Shikaku, "Tobirama and Sakumo. Tobi-chan for the first born and Saku-chan for the second."

"Are you sure Naruto? Those are very heavy names?" the Hokage asked.

She nodded, "Both those men are smart and strong. I believe will be that and more!"

He smiled gently at the girl, "when you're rested, come to my office and we'll talk."

She hoped that this talk would reveal everything that had been kept secret from her, but for now, she needed to get to know her two boys.

END!

So, this story is complete, but it is going to be a series!

AN: Alright, so what do you guys think? This is also on AO3.


	2. Author's note IMPORTANT! (and short)

I have rewritten Her New Joy and it is labeled complete, because it's going to be a series and I'm not a quick writer. Hopefully winter break will help me write more since I won't be doing anything.

So if you're looking for a new chapter, go back and re-read "chapter 1" because it's better and longer and I think flows better.

Thanks!


End file.
